Clicks
by CherryBerrie
Summary: Ino needs help writing her story, but will her boring husband shikamaru help her out? lemons and a ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto or any of the sexy characters or karin**

**First lemon enjoy hehe**

* * *

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! _On a late Saturday night there sat Ino and her husband, Shikamaru, alone on their bed together. Shikamaru was becoming very irritated of Ino's constant typing on her laptop. It was distracting him of his reading. But, being the loving and caring man he is, he tried his hardest to ignore the annoying clicks.

5 minutes passed.

Then 10.

20 minutes….

30.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

"God dammit Ino!" The clicks had finally gotten to him… "What are you doing? Writing a report on how to annoy the shit out of me?!"

Ino, who was used to her usually lazy, uncaring, calm husband was a bit taken back by his yelling. But of course Ino wasn't going to just sit down and let him talk to her like that. She wore the pants in this relationship. NOT him. "Don't talk like that to me! And if you really must know. I'm finishing up the last chapter in my fan fiction story."

"Ino. Your 24 years old aren't you to old for that?" he mumbled in a rather irritated sounding voice while rubbing his temples.

"Of course not. Most of the stories I write are for… Mature adults anyway."

So the clicking continued for the next thirty minutes. Shikamaru wanted to say something to his wife, but truthfully he is kind of scared of her and what she might do if he says something wrong.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

Then suddenly, the clicking stopped. Shikamaru turned to look at his soul mate only to find her in deep thought. What could she possibly be thinking about? He began to ponder this. But the soft voice of his wife knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Uhm… Shika." She was looking him right in the eyes and she had a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked like something was wrong. He stared back at her full of concern.

"Is something wrong Ino?"

"I need you to… help me with my story." Her face was bright red now. She was tracing different patterns into the soft blanket. A sign that she was embarrassed about something.

Shikamaru only laughed at her request to help her with the story. No was in hell would he do that. It would hurt his ego. 'Everybody knows that this fan fiction stuff is for girls. She must be kidding.' he thought to himself.

Ino looked up just in time to see her husbands amused face. His smirk made her anger flare! "Shikamaru! What's so funny?!" She screamed right in his ear and this made him jump.

"N-nothing… I was just uhm… uhm I wa-"

"Laughing at me." she said in her 'I'm pissed' voice.

"What exactly… Do you need help with?" he sighed

The question caused Ino to forget all about her anger and her cheeks to turned red again. How could she possibly tell him that she needed help with a sex scene? Would he even want to help? They hadn't had sex in a while… The realization of actually how long ago they had had sex last made many questions pop into her blonde little head. 'What if he's not attracted to me anymore?' she thought to herself. But she had to try. She had to stay loyal to her fans and deliver the juicy lemons like she promised. She saved the document and put her laptop away for now. Then she leaned over to her husband's still concerned filled face and gently kissed him on the lips. But he didn't kiss her back. So she kissed him again. Still no response. What's going on?

"Shika kiss me back!" Somehow she went from her 'I'm pissed' voice to her 'Let'sfuckallnight' voice in seconds. Then she went in for another kiss. This time she got a response from him but he still didn't quite understand what was going on. They continued to kiss like this for sometime. Light little pre school like pecks. Until, of course, Shikamaru felt the need for his wife grow strong and in an instant they went from pre school to college. Skipping many grades…

He was on top of her in a flash. Roughly kissing her lips, and hungrily feeling his way around under her shirt. Ino knew she was going to get what she wanted… A great, lemony ending for her amazing story! But wait… any typical writer could put this in their story. She loves Shikamaru and he is very pleasing in the bed room, but the position of his choice, boring old missionary, wasn't going to cut it. She was going to have to spice things up!

With a flick of her wrist, and some indescribable movement with her hips, Ino was now in control. Straddling him. She loves being on top. Like I said earlier. Ino wears the pants. She broke the kiss and smiled down at him devilishly. Earning some confused looks from her husband. 'What is she up to now?' He thought to himself. She leaned back down and softly kissed his lips. Then his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. Shika never wore shirts to bed but she doesn't mind. He is very well built. Especially considering how lazy he his. Next she licked both of his nipples. First the right, the left. He let out a muffled groan and she continued her way down. Bellybutton… Waist…. She slowly removed his pants. Kissing every inch that became exposed. She could feel his already hardened cock press against her chest.

Shikamaru continued to let out soft moans. By the time Ino had finally fully removed his pants she was already face to face with him. Kissing his mouth instead of his erection, much to his dismay. She never even touched it! Such a tease as always. But she's never actually taken it this far. Shikamaru was right when he thought she was up to something.

"Ino…" Shika said in a low voice. When he said her name like that, it drove her crazy! She wanted him so bad right now, but she knew she had to wait a little while longer. She had to teas him until he couldn't handle it anymore and would (almost) ravish her body.

"Yes Shika?" She said it so innocently and sweetly that this time he was the one going crazy.

He immediately ripped of her shirt. Literally ripped. This earned a few giggles from his lover, but that only made him want it more. He fumbled with her bra momentarily before becoming frustrated and ripping that off to. Just so happened that she was still on top and her chest was right above his face. Two large, milky white breasts popped out and nearly hit him in the nose. He quickly took one and put the perky pink nipple into his mouth while playing with the other using his thumb. Ino started to moan.

"Shika… Oh god Shika…" But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted her to scream his name! He bit down on her nipple, earning a high pitched gasp from his wife, before he began sucking on the other. Then he realized he was completely naked and Ino still had clothes on! No way. That was going to change very soon.

Shikamaru picked Ino up, without every leaving her boob, and put himself on top again. Then he began to train kisses down Ino's body much like she had done to him. But instead of slowly pulling down her short shorts. He grabbed the waistband with his teeth and gently pulled them off that way. Lucky for him, she wasn't wearing any panties. As soon as the shorts glided down paste her vagina, he began smelling his favorite smell in the world. A perfume he calls. 'Wet Ino'.

After finally getting the shorts completely off Ino realized what he was going to do next. He was going to eat her out. Not that she didn't enjoy that but she knew if he successfully did so there was no way to stop boring old missionary from happening. She'd want it so bad by then that it wouldn't matter what position they were in. But Ino being Ino really did want him to eat her out right now so she decided to do the only thing she could do. 69.

With another indescribable movement of her hips she was on top again. But this time she was staring at his throbbing member. Shikamaru had already began kissing her lower lips. She took his manhood into her hands and gently stroked it at first. Then she lightly kissed the tip before taking as much of him into his mouth as she could. He was moaning against her clit. The vibrations of his moans made her moan and that made him moan even more. She felt him insert to fingers into her tight, throbbing hole. This surprised her and caused her to let out a cry.

"Oh Shika!" They continued on like this for awhile until they both came. They both swallowed it all. Then before Shikamaru knew what was happening, she was on top of him. Cowgirl style. She was holding his cock. Teasing her entrance with it. He grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her down on his throbbing member. They hadn't had sex in so long that it actually hurt her a little, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting the perfect ending to her story!

She began riding him. Slowly at first. Vigorously not to long after. Shikamaru just sat back and enjoyed the view. Staring at her breasts is one of his hobbies. He likes that hobby even more when they're bouncing around right in front of him.

His manhood filled every little crevice of her. Which pleased both of them thoroughly.

"Sh… Shi…. SHIKAMARU!" She came again. He was glad to finally hear her scream his name, but he didn't think she screamed loud enough. So he picked her up and made her wrap her legs around his waist. Never leaving her wet core. He was somehow able to fuck her this way. This time she moaned even louder and when she hit an orgasm she screamed much louder to.

"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUU!"

They continued on like this for, what seemed like, forever. Trying new position's and making each other cum. After doing every position they could think of, including Shika's favored missionary, they finally needed to stop before they died or something…

"Wow…" He said wide eyed.

"Wow…" She even more wide eyed.

"That was amazing." He said turning to look in her bright blue eyes.

"I know…" She said staring into his chocolate ones. "I have to put that into my story!"

So for the rest of the night the clicking of Ino's laptop was all that could be heard.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

* * *

**pretty sexy for a first lemon huh? lol**


End file.
